


Sunlight and Shadow

by Kurisuta



Series: Timeless [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Cullen Family, Canon Rewrite, Curses, Death curse, Demons, F/M, Imprinting, Imprinting (Twilight), Mates, No Bella, No Emily, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Possession, Premonitions, Prietesses, Ravens, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, no renesmee, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Mana, Reiko and Kuri move to La Push after Kuri has a vision that an ancient curse is about to befall the land. Mana immediately becomes High Priestess of the Quiluete tribe, being Sam’s imprint. Reiko betrays her family by bonding with the vampire Edward. Kuri, who is viewed by her family as a monster, allows herself to love by being with Jacob. The family decides to have a Harvest festival at the beginning of October in which they will welcome Mana as High Priestess.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Timeless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007496





	1. Monster

Kuri woke up in her bed. She was coated in blood. Her caramel skin was caked in it and her ebony hair, even her eyes looked redder than usual.

Kaori, her grandmother, was on her in a second. She grabbed her and pinned her down. “Let her out! This body belongs to my grandchild, do you understand, onryo?!”

“Grams...Grams...Grams...it’s me...” Kuri whispered. “It happened again. It’s getting more frequent. Eventually I won’t be able to stop her from—“

“You have a pure soul.” Kaori hissed. “Kuri, Sadako is afraid of you. She’s limiting your power by doing this.”

“We have to get to La Push...the tribe can help...” Reiko was standing at the doorway, her bright red hair in a tangle.

“We cannot endanger them.” Mana said, on the other side, pale skin and dark hair making her look perfect. “We will not go.”

“No Mana. She is correct.” Kaori said. “Sadako wants us to go, it’s true. But the curse on that land will soon bury everyone there in blood and darkness. It is time.”

Xxx

Kuri finished unpacking the last box in the Quiluete temple. “There it’s all done.”

“Someone’s knocking.” Reiko said.

“So get it.” Mana ordered.

“You’re right there.” Kuri said.

“Shut up you monster.” Mana hissed. “You’re the reason everyone in this land is condemned, you know that.”

“I-It’s not true...” Kuri said.

“That’s enough!” Reiko yelled. “I’m going into town. You two make nice! Kuri, answer the door.”

Kuri got up and went to the door and opened it.

“Hey!” Jacob said. “I’m Jacob Black. My dad sent me up here with a letter for the High Priestess.”

Mana snatched it, and read it. “Says I’m to report to Sam Uley. Where is he?”

Jacob’s face darkened. “I think he’s at his cabin.”

Mana stormed of into the woods.

“Well she’s in a hurry.” Jacob beamed at Kuri. “Hey you wanna go have a picnic?”

“Uh...well.” Kuri said. “It’s snowing, Jake.”

“It doesn’t seem that cold.” Jacob shrugged.

Kuri laughed a little. Maybe it would be fun. It would be good to be around someone that didn’t flinch every time she moved. Maybe she was endangering him. But one look at that big grin, and she didn’t care.

“Sure Jake. It’s a date.”


	2. Match

Kuri spread the blanket over the snow covered ground and began placing the picnic food around.

“This looks great. How’d you throw it together so fast?” Jacob asked.

“Oh I’m good at snack foods.” Kuri replied. “I mostly eat junk.”

“Come on this isn’t junk. These sandwiches are great.” Jacob said.

Kuri pulled out her iPhone and handed him an ear pod. “We need mood music.”

She switched it to some classic rock and the two jammed out.

“Hey what’s that!” Kuri said suddenly, standing up.

Mana was on the cliff with Sam, Jared and Paul. She was giggling with him and they were pushing on each other. In seconds, Mana leapt off the cliff, doing a graceful swan dive into the water.

“So she’s one of them.” Jacob said.

“Show off.” The two of them said at the same time.

They grinned at each other, and Jacob’s tension towards Sam was all but forgotten.

“Next time you’ll have to show me what you like to do.” Kuri said.

“Girls don’t generally like fixing cars.” Jacob said.

Kuri laughed. “I think I could stomach spending the day with you, since you did so for me. Besides, the idea of you all greased up is sorta...appealing.”

A pause, then Jacob lit up in peals of laughter.

“Alright alright. Tomorrow you can come with me to fix the Rabbit.” Jacob grinned.

Xxx

Reiko was in town, buying some herbs and such at the gardening shop. She passed a Music Shop and decided to go in.

Wow, there sure were a lot of fancy pianos. She noticed a violin made of cherry wood.

“Excuse me, how much is this?” She asked the clerk.

“$900.” The clerk said.

“And the elder wood guitar?” Reiko asked.

“$500.” The clerk said.

“Here’s two thousand. Bring them to this address, ok?” Reiko said. “And wrap them up nice? It’s a surprise.”

The clerk smiled and made the sale, but Reiko didn’t realize she had caught the eye of someone who was running his hand over the piano keys.

“Mr Cullen. Here for another instrument?” The clerk said.

“Yes, I’d like the same guitar you sold this young lady.” Edward said, with a little half smile.

Surprised, Reiko smiled back.

After making his purchase, Edward stopped her in the doorway. “Your Reiko Hikawa right? New miko at La Push? I’m Edward Cullen.”

Reiko smirked. “I was wondering when I’d meet a Cullen. My Grams has a lot of stories.”

A shadow passed over Edward’s face. “I suppose Kaori would...”

He brightened. “Anyway. There’s open mic at the Valice Cafe next door. I have a slot in the afternoon tomorrow playing guitar. I’d like it if you’d play too. Maybe we can do a duet.”

“I don’t know...” Reiko said.

“Think about it.” Edward said.

Heading out, he wondered what had gotten into him. Normally he’d never approach a human woman like this, no matter what his feelings. But this woman had an enchanting aura about her that could only be described as...seductive.

It wasn’t her blood. Not at all.

It was more like, her voice, her scent, the way she looked. He had always considered that he himself was the perfect predator in that way. But it seemed that he had met his match.


	3. Sam

“Sam! Race ya to the cabin!” Mana said.

“Oh there is NO way.” Paul said.

“I’ll take that action!” Jared grinned.

After their bets were placed, Mana turned to Sam. “Don’t you dare wolf out on me!”

“I promise.” Sam grinned at her.

The two made the run and Mana skidded to a stop, in front of Sam. “What’s wrong Sam? Don’t be a sore loser!”

Sam laughed and hugged her. “I let you win.”

“You did not. I’m faster than you because I’m your Priestess. Someone’s gotta look after you mutts.” Mana smirked.

“Ok well I’ll admit when the Elders told me that the Hikawas were an ancient Quiluete Priestess line, I was a bit skeptical.” Sam said. “But I’m not about to second guess you Mana.”

Mana giggled and sat next to Sam in the cabin. “Well thank goodness for that. Now about this curse...”

“Yes the curse on the land.” Sam said. “We all feel it. Are you sure the leeches didn’t bring it here?”

“No, it was brought about by a demonic creature and and can only be cast off by a priestess.” Mana said. “So far it remains inert, locked inside a tree somewhere in the forest.”

“That’s good then,” Paul said.

“So why not leave it?” Jared said.

“Kuri’s vision said the ‘blood of the imprint’ will awaken the ‘curse of carnage.’” Mana said.

“What is this curse?” Sam asked.

“Well you know how in fiction Werewolves are creatures who change uncontrollably on the full moon and attack everything in sight? And vampires are so bloodthirsty they can’t handle themselves?” Mana said.

“Leeches are leeches.” Sam said. “But go on.”

“This curse would make that so. You would all become monsters, terrors on each other and the humans. And that’s not the worst of it. There’s supposed to be some sort of demon sealed in there with the curse. If that creature gets out there is nothing that can stop him.” Mana said.

“We are protectors, and you are our priestess. We will overcome this creature and his curse. That is a promise.” Sam said.


End file.
